


The one where Chandler is sick

by WanderingScout



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Chandler is sick with a cold and Joey nurses him back to health. Along the way they realise their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	The one where Chandler is sick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own friends.
> 
> Hey everyone, so I was re watching friends the other day and got inspired to write a fic. This is just a fluffy, little bit smutty short fic. It is slash of the Joey/Chandler variety. I hope you enjoy!

Chandler groaned as he rolled over in bed. He felt terrible. He was supposed to be getting up to get ready for work right about now but knew that wasn’t going to happen. He dragged his arse out of bed and stumbled into the lounge room and toward the phone. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead as the fever made him feel like he was cooking alive. He grabbed the back of one of the lounge chairs as a coughing fit had him bent double in pain. His arms trembled from where they gripped the chair as coughs wracked his body.

He felt a soothing hand grip the back of his neck.

“Chandler. Come on buddy, back to bed.” A soft voice whispered in his ear as a glass of cool water was pressed to his lips. He gulped the liquid down greedily, feeling the coughing subside. He blearily wiped his eyes and turned to see a concerned Joey hovering over him.

“I have to call work” Chandler croaked but Joey just shook his head.

“Let’s get you back to bed and then I’ll call them and let them know you won’t be in for a few days.”

Chandler was too sick to object and let Joey lead him back to his room, tucking him snuggly into bed before leaving to make the call.

Chandler just lay there exhausted, his body felt weak and his head was pounding. He hated being sick. He looked up when he heard a noise at the door.

“All sorted, they know not to expect you in for a few days.”

Chandler nodded gratefully. “Thanks Joe.”

Joey left again but came back a few minutes later with another glass of water and some paracetamol. Joey climbed on the bed beside him, helping Chandler sit up before giving him the water and drugs to take.

Chandler downed them both quickly, leaning gratefully back into Joey’s chest as his strength failed him. The shorter man just held him gently as the drugs started working and some of the pain started to ease from his body.

Without thought Chandler turned and nuzzled his face into Joey’s chest, breathing in the soothing scent that was his best friend. He felt a hand start to rub small circles on his back, ‘that feels nice’ was his last thought before the last of his energy deserted him and he drifted off to sleep.

**JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC**

He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep for when he was awoken by something cool rubbing across his forehead and neck. He slowly blinked his eyes open, his brain rebelling at the idea, to find Joey rubbing a cool face washer over his face and neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Joey whispered. “You were starting to get warm again and I was just trying to cool you down.”

“Feels nice” Chandler said, leaning into Joey’s gentle touch as the face washer wiped the sweat away.

“You’ve been asleep for a few hours, any chance you can sit up and drink a bit more water for me?” Joey asked, as he leaned across Chandler to reach the full cup of water sitting on the nightstand. Chandler blinked stupidly for a moment, his brain struggling to keep up, Joey had obviously put the water their earlier in case Chandler woke up and was thirsty. His chest warmed and a goofy smiled spread across his face at the thought of the kind gesture.

He smiled up at Joey as he took another big drink of water.

“I’m so lucky to have you” Chandler slurred tiredly, his blue eyes shining with sincerity as he looked up at his best friend.

Joey’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m the lucky one. Now get some more rest, I’m going to duck out and get some cough medicine for that cough of yours.”

Chandler just nodded, too tired to do much else.

The next few days continued along in the same manner. Chandler was too sick to do much of anything, barely conscious most of the time but Joey scarcely left his side.

It was the third day after he had fallen sick that Chandler woke and felt marginally better.

He tried to roll over but found a warm heavy weight against his back preventing him from moving. He turned his head slightly and was surprised to find Joey sound asleep in bed beside him, his arms wrapped securely around Chandlers slim waist, his breath coming in soft pants on the back of his neck.

He flushed bright red but strangely enough didn’t try to move or dislodge his roommate. He blamed it on the fact that he still felt dreadful and didn’t have the energy to try to move. He let the thought of trying to leave the bed die as he snuggled back under the blankets and into Joey’s chest. He didn’t realise that Joey was awake and watching him, a small smile playing around his mouth as Chandler snuggled into him and went back to sleep.

The other man had begged Joey not to leave him last night and had looked sad and pathetic enough that he had easily relented and climbed into bed to spoon his roommate. He hadn’t been sure how Chandler would react in the morning when he was more cognizant but was pleasantly surprised there hadn’t been any shouting or flailing of limbs.

Joey pulled his best friend impossibly close before drifting back to sleep himself.

**JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC**

The next time Chandler awoke he could no longer put off getting out of bed, no matter how much he wanted to stay in Joey’s arms. His bladder was fit to burst, and he shoved Joey aside and ran for the bathroom, stumbling and running in to things along the way.

He may have started feeling a little better, but he was still very weak and tired.

He relieved himself then stumbled back out into the lounge room, where he collided roughly with Joey’s chest. He bounced back, but before he could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t collapse or anything” Joey said as he eyed Chandler critically. “I have to go to an audition this afternoon but I don’t want to leave you here alone when you’re still not well, so I’ve asked Monica and Rachel if they can look after you while I’m gone.”

Chandler blushed softly at his friend’s concern; he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had shown him such care.

“It’s OK Joe, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

But Joey wouldn’t take no for an answer, helping Chandler into clean pyjamas and a soft robe before walking him over to Monica and Rachels, an arm firmly around his waist to prevent any falls.

As they walked into the apartment, they found their friends waiting for them, not surprising considering it was a Saturday afternoon.

Monica always the perfect host jumped to her feet, “come lay him down on the couch, I have a place all set up for him. We are going to all watch a movie together while you’re gone” she explained.

Chandler tried to smile at his friends as he was half carried to the lounge by Joey, but it came out as more of a grimace. Joey laid him down fluffing the pillow under his head and pulling a blanket tight around his shoulders before running his hands gently through Chandlers dark hair. Chandlers eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch, causing Joey to smile softly.

Rachel and Monica shared a knowing look but didn’t say anything.

“Joey” Chandler whispered quietly, almost like he was unaware he had even said it, his eyes still closed.

“I’ll be back soon, OK?” Joey asked.

“Mmm…K.” Chandler replied, watching Joey’s every step as he walked out of the apartment.

The afternoon wore on and although he had a nice time watching movies with his friends, it didn’t stop him from glancing at the door every few minutes waiting for Joey to return. The others seemed to have picked up on his nervous habit and watched in amusement every time he looked toward the door.

After hours of waiting the door finally swung open and Joey walked in, Chandler broke into a large smile at the sight of him, Joeys eyes lighting up at the happy expression on the others face.

Joey made a beeline for the couch. Chandler sat up, swaying slightly, to make room for Joey beside him. Joey sat down and immediately pulled the other into his arms, Chandler didn’t hesitate to burrow into the warm embrace, letting out a soft little sigh of contentment. The actor looked down at his friend in his arms, his face shining with happiness.

Chandler didn’t know what exactly was going on, but it felt so natural being in Joey’s arms.

“How’d the audition go Joey?” Phoebe asked, smiling at her two friends cuddling on the couch.

“Great!” Joey said excitedly. “I got a call back for next week.”

Everyone offered their congratulations, while Joey grinned happily.

Joey looked down when he heard a soft voice, “I knew you’d do well” Chandler mumbled, his eyes closed again despite having slept away most of the day.

Joey felt his heart melt and had to resist the urge to pull Chandler even closer to him.

They stayed for a bit longer catching up with everyone before the sound of soft snores and snuffles reached their ears, indicating that Chandler had fallen asleep.

“Well, I better get this one home to bed” Joey said quietly, standing up from the lounge and pulling Chandler up into his arms. He gave the others an awkward wave goodbye as he clutched Chandler closer before carrying the sick man back to his bed.

Joey tucked the other man into his bed, pulling the blankets up to ensure he was warm before standing up and trying to leave. As he tried to walk away, he felt a warm hand grip his wrist. He looked down to find Chandler staring at him with bleary eyes.

“Stay here with me, please Joe” Chandler pleaded.

Joey gulped, too afraid to say anything he just nodded before stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed. He tried to keep a respectable distance between himself and Chandler but the other moved over and clung to his side like a limpet the minute Joey laid down.

Joey hoped Chandler didn’t wake up in the morning and regret his love of cuddles tonight.

Chandler woke up in the morning and miraculously felt a lot better. His head had stopped pounding, and he didn’t feel as warm or dizzy. He rolled over and spotted Joey sleeping beside him and a bright blush lit his face. He remembered how he practically begged Joey to stay with him last night, gosh he is pathetic. Of course, Joey couldn’t say no, not to his sick friend, not even if he wanted to and Chandler felt guilt grip him for putting him in that position.

Before he can decide whether to try to go back to sleep or get up Joey starts to stir beside him. Brown eyes open and a grin springs on the Italians face.

“Good morning, you look a lot better.”

“I feel a lot better, though I think I could smell a lot better” Chandler jokes, as he lifts his arm and takes a sniff.

Joey chuckles, “you do smell a bit ripe, maybe you should go jump in the shower and I can make you some breakfast.”

Chandler grips Joey’s arms before he can get up.

“Thanks for everything Joe, you know putting up with me and taking care of me” Chandler rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all the cuddling the last few days, who knew I was so clingy” Chandler tried to joke, not able to look Joey in the eyes.

He looked down at his bedspread, picking at a loose thread, waiting for Joey to say something or leave.

He jumped in shock when a hand gently clasped his chin, pulling Chandlers face up until they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“I didn’t mind” Joey said sincerely, and Chandler blinked in shock when he noticed a light dusting of pink on the Italians cheeks.

“Yeah?” Chandler breathed.

“Yeah. I… I wouldn’t say no to some cuddling at other times. I mean if you wanted to.” Joey hurriedly finished and Chandler didn’t think he had ever seen Joey so unsure of himself before, normally he was brimming with confidence.

Before Chandler could respond Joey leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his temple before hurrying out of the room, leaving the other still sitting in bed, his whole-body tingling.

Chandler pulled himself out of the daze he had fallen into at the feel of the others lips on him and climbed out of bed. He really was in desperate need of a shower, especially if there was going to be any more kisses.

He scrubbed his whole body clean and pulled on some fresh pyjamas before wandering out into the kitchen. Joey was at the stove cooking pancakes, greeting him with a small smile as he began to dish up.

Chandler, steeling his nerves, leant forward and thanked him with a soft kiss to the cheek, revelling in the feel of stubble beneath his lips. Joey froze and Chandler responded in kind. His anxiety ramping up and his brain going into overdrive. ‘Was that not OK, had he gone too far? He had thought it was OK since Joey had kissed him earlier, but perhaps he’d read the situation all wrong.’ He started to back away, intent on returning to his room and his bed to die of shame. A firm arm around his waist stopped his hasty retreat.

“Hey… hey, it’s OK. Sorry I froze, I just wasn’t expecting it” Joey soothed.

“I… I just thought – I mean you kissed me earlier… I thought it was OK” Chandler stammered.

“It is OK, more than OK” Joey grinned. “I just wasn’t expecting you to return my affections so soon, you’ve always been a bit standoffish about this sort of thing and I didn’t want you to feel any pressure.”

“It just feels so natural with you” Chandler explained softly, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

If he had been looking up, he would’ve seen that Joey was grinning from ear to ear at Chandlers words, happiness simply oozing out of him. However, he was looking at the ground so missed Joey’s excitement and just heard him say, “me to.”

They continued on as they had always done, pizza, beer, Baywatch and spending time with their friends. But now there was an extra layer to their relationship. Now that the flood gates had opened there was no holding them back. You would often find them curled together on one of their loungers as they watched a movie, even when they were at Monica and Rachels they sat pressed together, Joey’s arm around Chandlers shoulders. Their friends took it all in their stride, giving the pair knowing looks and soft smiles. They never slept alone anymore, one or the other making their way in to the others room during the night until they even gave up that pretence and started going to bed together, falling asleep curled in each other’s arms.

Joey stopped going out as much and stopped bringing random women back to the apartment. Chandler didn’t comment but he was grateful, he didn’t think he could stand to see Joey with someone else. The thought kept him up at night, to the point where he knew he had to talk to Joey.

On his way home from work he grabbed a pizza and a 6 pack of beer, both sure fire ways to get Joey in a good mood. He was nervous, his heart pounding. At the end of the night he was going to be either very happy or completely heartbroken.

He pushed open the door and made his way into their apartment. Joey was sitting at the counter reading through lines for an audition tomorrow.

“Hey man, how was your day?” Chandler asked, hoping Joey didn’t detect the nervousness in his voice.

“Great! I got a free muffin from the new waitress at the Perk, then just been reading through my lines for tomorrow.”

Chandler rolled his eyes, of course the new waitress had given him a free muffin. Joey probably went in there all smiles and the poor woman was dragged under his spell. He felt a tiny twinge of jealousy but pushed it aside.

“So, I…ah, have something I want to talk to you about” Chandler began, and Joey paused from the bite of pizza he was about to take, sensing that whatever Chandler had to say was important.

“So, I really like what we’ve been doing the last few weeks” Chandler said, and Joey struggled to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“But…”

Before Chandler could finish what, he was going to say Joey jumped from his seat.

“Oh God, please don’t say you want to end it Chan. I’m crazy about you, I don’t think I can go back to how things use to be” Joey cried out in anguish, tears springing to his eyes.

Chandler rushed around the counter and took Joey into his arms, trying to soothe his distress.

“What! No Joe, I don’t want to stop what we’re doing, I want to take it further. I…” Chandler felt his nervousness kick back in, but he pushed through it. “I want us to be exclusive. I love you so much.”

Joey looked up at his roommate, eyes still watery. “What does exclusive mean?”

“It means that we wouldn’t be with anyone but each other” Chandler explained.

“Oh” Joey said, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

“I… I understand if that’s not what you want.”

A firm hand came up and covered Chandlers mouth, stopping anymore ramblings.

“Chandler, I haven’t been with anyone else since the first day you kissed me. I love you to.”

Chandler was completely shocked, his mouth dropped open and he heard Joey chuckle beside him. He knew Joey hadn’t been going out as much and hadn’t bought anyone back home but hadn’t dared to hope that he hadn’t been with anyone else. Then the rest of the sentence caught up with his addled mind.

“You love me?” Chandler asked, stunned, and Joey just nodded a large grin threatening to break out on his face.

The next thing Joey knew he was flat on his back on the floor, his arms full of a wriggling Chandler. Lips pressed insistently against his own and Joey groaned at the feeling of Chandler pressed against him. While they had been growing closer the last few weeks, they had been taking things slow and never done anything more than some kisses on the cheek and some light touching. Joey felt like his whole body was on fire, his world narrowed down to Chandler, as everything else faded away.

Chandler began dropping light kisses all over his face, “Love you so much Joe.” Kiss. “Have for so long.” Kiss. “Don’t want anyone else but you.” Kiss.

Joey growled possessively at the idea of Chandler being his, it made his groin throb painfully in his tight jeans. He rolled over pinning Chandler beneath him, before standing and dragging the other up with him. Chandler jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Joey’s waist and rutting against his stomach.

Joey walked into his room and Chandler expected to be thrown on to the bed, but Joey placed him down with the utmost care, like he was something precious. Joey slowly pulled off all his clothes, and Chandler thought he might faint from the rush of blood to his dick. Joey grinned like he knew the exact effect he was having on the other, before he pounced, pulling Chandlers clothes off with practised hands. Chandler tried to help but found he was mostly in the way, so he decided to lay back and simply enjoy. Shoes, socks, pants, shirt and underwear were all removed, revealing pale skin as they went. Joey groaned and kissed every inch of skin he exposed. Worshipping every inch of Chandler’s body until he was squirming and moaning and letting out little gasps that went straight to Joey’s cock. He had never seen Chandler so exposed and oh so beautiful, he knew he would never be able to get enough.

He leaned down kissing him desperately, as Chandler wound his arms and legs around Joey and pulled him close, their kisses deepening and becoming impossibly sweet.

Joey reached into his bedside table and pulled out the lube. He coated his fingers liberally before looking to Chandler for permission. Getting a nod Joey reached down and began to circle Chandlers’ rim with his lube slicked fingers. He had never done this before but had done some research in case this happened, and he wanted to make sure he was prepared.

Once he felt Chandler start to relax, he gradually pushed one finger inside. Chandler gasped at the intrusion but didn’t object. Joey started slowly rocking his finger, moving it around as he searched for that small bundle of nerves that would make Chandler see stars. This was their first time together and Joey wanted to make sure that it was a memorable experience. He knew he had found the spot when Chandler arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping his lips. Having found the spot, Joey relentlessly targeted the spot as he gradually eased in a second and third finger, leaning up to suck on Chandlers nibbles to distract from any discomfort he might be feeling.

“Oh God, please Joey. I need you, need you inside me” Chandler moaned, hand reaching down to grab Joey’s dick and give it a firm squeeze. Joey had to bite his lip hard to stop from coming then and there, Chandlers hand wrapped around him and let out a loud moan of his own. He pulled his fingers out of Chandler and moved forward, pushing Chandlers legs up as Chandler guided him inside himself.

There was a slight resistance, before Joey pushed and the head popped in. Chandler was so hot and tight and wet, easily the best thing Joey had ever felt. He thought the fact that he was madly in love with the other man was adding to the occasion.

He slowly eased his way inside, shuddering at the feeling of being inside Chandler, it was indescribable. When he was fully seated, he leaned down and captured Chandlers lips in a tender kiss, trying to convey all the thoughts and love bubbling inside him.

He started moving slowly, but Chandlers heels firmly digging into his arse and urging him on soon convinced him to pick up the pace. It wasn’t long before he was pounding ruthlessly into the tight heat, he could feel his orgasm starting to build already but was determined to make sure Chandler came first. Sweat prickled over his skin as he reached down and wrapped his hand firmly around Chandler’s cock, it only took a few firm tugs and Chandler was coming, moaning Joey’s name in a way he had never heard before, as rope after rope sprayed over their stomachs and chests. Feeling Chandlers muscles clamp and ripple around his cock was more than Joey could bare and he came with a shout soon after. They lay for a moment in each other’s arms, gasping for breath, before Joey gingerly pulled out and laid on his side.

“That was…” Chandler gasped.

“Yeah” was all Joey could say because what could one say about the single best moment of his life.

He pulled Chandler into his arms, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as they let sleep claim them.


End file.
